A priest's temptation
by brotherlylove
Summary: Right after Jess had died, nothing had been the same. That’s why months later Sam is wondering if he went into his decision to quickly after Jess died. Will he be tempted by Dean? Rated for possible future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**please review, i want to know what you think.. **

**review review review...**

**should i continue,,**

**Summary:**

Right after Jess had died, nothing had been the same. That's why months later Sam is wondering if he went into his decision to quickly after Jess died. Will he be tempted by Dean? **  
**

**A priest's temptation **

Chapter 1: The beginning.

"Jess! No..No!!" the flames were circling him now, he wanted to help her but he knew she was to far gone, but he just stayed there shocked at the scene before him.

Dean was about to leave when he saw the smoke and fire. He rushed out of the car and into the house, he found Sam lying shocked on the bed, he pulled him out, Sam struggled to get free of Deans grip, but Dean had always been the stronger one. Dean had to drag him out of the house and pushed him into the car.

"What were you thinking?!, you know you cant save her", Dean automatically regretted that, he was just so scared that he could of lost Sam.

Sam didn't respond he just sat there in silence, a tear running down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that".

Sam still didn't say anything, he just stared outside of the window completely ignoring everything that Dean had said. At that moment he didn't really care what Dean was saying, he just felt like there was something missing… Jess.

Soon they drove to the hotel to stay for a night and figure what they wanted to do. Sam went to have a shower, it might make him feel better, he ran the hot water, it burnt his skin but he didn't care, it was like everything that mattered before just doesn't have the same meaning anymore.

By the time he got out of the shower he found Dean asleep on the bed. He packed his clothes and everything and left the hotel, with no note for Dean. He didn't know where to go, he just started walking.

(SIX MONTHS LATER)

He built a new life for himself in Texas, some say he was too rushed in his decision, other say he didn't really want it, he just needed to belong somewhere. But it doesn't matter what other people said the fact was he was a priest whether people liked it or not. Sam didn't have the guts to ring his brother, mainly because he was scared of what his brother would say and he thought that Dean would have been better off without him in his life.

---------------------------------Cut to Dean------------------------------------------------------

After six months Dean couldn't let go, he still thought about Sam and where he was, if he was dead or not or even how he was doing

He was driving to Texas on the occasional hunt. There were some hauntings at the local church. He was going to check in at a hotel and then snoop around at night at the church.

He got a room for two, he doesn't really know why, it just was a habit for him, he hadn't known a life without Sam, he fell on the bed and ahd a rest before the hunt. All he had was his car, it seemed pathetic, but it was true enough. Dean had stopped sleeping around since Sam had gone, he had just been to broken to do anything but hunt and kill.

Dean had gotton more tired by the time he had woken up, but something pushed him, something made him not leave it to another night.

He crawled around to the side of the church, he knew each night a priest stayed there late to lock up, so he was trying no to be heard. He unpicked the lock which kinda opened straight away. He went in and he was looking around the altar for some sort or symbol or something that would give him a clue. That's when something jumped on him and pinned him to the altar floor.

"You son of a bitch"

"D-Dean? Is that you?"

"Sammy?"

Their position had changed when Sam let his guard down and relaxed a little. Now Dean was on top.

"Dean, get off me man!"

Dean pulled Sam up to a standing position only to receive a blow to the face.

"That's for leaving and not telling me if you were okay."

Dean pulled Sam, Sam didn't want anymore, he didn't want to be hurt again, he tried to resist but Dean was stronger than him, even he knew that. What surprised him the most was the fact Dean had pulled him into a hug. He pulled Sam so close Sam at one point couldn't breathe.

The hug finally ended and Dean had come back to his senses, he was shocked, this was no time for laughing… It finally sunk in.

"Sammy? Y-You're a priest, y-you, Sammy what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. So to everyone that wrote them and big THANKYOU. **

Chapter 2

They went back to the hotel Dean was staying at, there was no taking in the car because either of them knew what to say.

"Two beds dean?"

"Shut up! I never got use to been alone".

And that was it, it struck Sam hard and fast, he felt so guilty his brother wasn't able to move on for 6 months. He turned away and Sat on the empty bed beside Dean, tears streaming down his face.

"I-Im sorry Dean, I just couldn't handle it after Jess had died."

Dean put a comforting arm around Sam and he tried to calm him down. Being in the arms of his brother made him feel good, warm and safe, something he hadn't been in ages. He didn't know why he was scared of calling Dean before. Sam put his head down and rested it on Dean's chest sobbing quietly.

As the night went on their positions changed a little. Now Dean was lying down one hand around Sam and Sam was still lying on Dean chest, with one hand on it. For the rest of the night they didn't move. They felt safe, like nothing was going to get in between them anymore.

Sam woke up first not leaving the bed, he lied there stroking Deans bare chest, hoping dean was still asleep.

"Umm, dude, what the hell?", Sam broke away quickly but Dean couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips, it was quiet but not to quiet for Sam to hear. Sam got up to make breakfast and was wondering _did Dean to what I thought he did?. _

After they had breakfast Sam had to go to church , considering he was the priest that was leading the mass. Dean just tagged along in the back row was Sam was up on the altar conducting the mass. _I am so not getting use to this, this is just weird. I cant believe Sammy is a priest, my little Sammy, if only you knew things would have been different now. _

You could tell that Sam was thinking as well because in the middle of reading Luke's gospel his thoughts got in the way.

"It shouldn't have felt that good".

The crowd was just confused but Dean was shocked, he wasn't much of the religious type but he wasn't stupid to what was in the bible and what wasn't.

"T-t-o Jesus when he screamed at that tax collector, b-b-but yet he still forgave him.

Dean couldn't stop his laughing; he couldn't believe how ridiculous that had sounded. Even though he didn't laugh that loud, he still had a group of people turn around and glare at him, that is what made his laughter stop automatically, he didn't like to be stared at by all these funny people.

Mass had finished and they were walking together again, yet they couldn't even look at each other because they knew what that was all about and they were to embarrassed to say something about it.

They went to the local church to get more information about the people who had died at the church. Obviously Dean went up to the girls to interview them, and from where Sam was sitting he could tell that Dean was flirting with them.

Sam couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

Dean saw that Sam was glaring in his direction so he figured he asked Sam what was wrong. Sam was unfocused that when Dean came around to put a hand on his shoulder, he jumped a mile.

"Calm down Sammy, it's only me".

Dean thought Sam would relax and just laugh it off. But he was wrong. Sam pushed Dean aside and left the bar with nothing but "Jerk".

**Review please. Is this story interesting or turning for the worse. ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews, it helps me to write... so THANKYOU!!! **

-------------Back at the motel---------------

Sam was drowning his sorrows with the help of alcohol; you could tell he had been crying for quite sometime because his eyes were red and he had tear streaked cheeks. He didn't know what had came over him and what did he expect anyways, Dean would always be Dean, he would always flirt the first chance he got and why the hell would he have anything towards his brother. So Sam just sat there feeling sorry for himself, but enough was enough, he was a priest and he had better get a grip on that. So he got up, washed his face and threw away the alcohol, he was a priest, so he better start acting like it.

_What am I doing? Why am I like this? Sam you moved on , ur a priest now , you got to get over this fast. Oh this sucks. _

He sat there hoping his brother would walk in the door any time soon. Hours passed, what did he expect, his brother was probably sleeping with some random girl, that's right a girl. For some reason Sam got more impatient and more jealous, he just couldn't think of it.As the night went on he grew more jealous, angrier and more impatient.

Finally, the door rattled. Sam breathed easier, but the door kept on rattling and it was trying to be forced open. Sam went searching for a gun just to be safe.

"SAM!! PLEASE!"

It was Dean, he straight away went to open the door. To his surprise Dean was crying, bloody, bruise and hurt. At that second all the anger and jealousy left him. He went straight to Dean's side to help him inside. He helped in lie down as he went to get a cloth to clean his wounds. He unbuttoned Dean's shirt careful not to hurt him, he soaked the cloth in warm water and gently dabbed it on his wounds. Dean moaned in pain at the contact, it only made Sam to pursue gentler.

Dean's jeans were cut up pretty badly, it hurt Sam in wondering what was beneath that, but he knew it had to be done. He unbuckled Dean's jeans, Dean practically yelled as Sam tried to slip it off his hip. Sam stopped instantly.

_Damn these jeans! _

"Sorry Dean, I can't really take them off"

Dean lifted his hips up from off the bed. High.

_Oh fuck, I shouldn't even be thinking about this at the moment, oh my god I really w—_

"Sam, hello? Please h-hurry"

That snapped Sam back to his senses and he quickly and easily took them off Dean. Sam would have been happy to stare at Dean's boxers cause boy were they cute!. But his eyes quickly unfocused at that and focused on the problem, his legs were just as bad as his jeans, well... that was a bit of an overstatement, but it was bad. There was a graze under his knee and you could tell he had fell, and he had fallen hard. There were a couple around his thigh it was long and it looked deep.

Sam exhaled at the disastrous site before him, as he cleaned those wounds slowly and properly and then bandaged them. When he was finished Dean grabbed him just as he was standing up and he dragged him back down.

"Sam… I'm sorry—"

"Dean, its not your fault"

"Actually, it is… At the bar, well… that was kind of arranged; I just needed to see how you felt."

**And that's the end of this chapter, if you would like more, please review and tell me how you think I went. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews .. :) **

A priest's temptation

Chapter 4

"You what?!". Sam wasn't angry he was just confused. "What do you mean". He was completely and utterly lost. "Dean… the set up or whatever you did doesn't matter, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry, you must of left like 12 calls on my phone when you were in trouble and I didn't answer cause, cause—". Sam sighed in defeat "I'm not sure".

Sam wasn't looking at Dean when he said it or he just wouldn't of had the guts, now he focused on Dean, which he wasn't sure was listening cause he was in so much pain. He wanted to comfort him but he wasn't sure how.

Dean threw off the sheets and was thrusting like mad.

"P-please, make it s-s-stop, it hurts!"

Sam could see the tears run down Dean's face and it hurt him to see his brother in pain. But there was nothing he could do, Dean had already taken the medication for it, all he had to do was wait for it to get better.

"Fuck! S-s-Sam! I-I cant, it won't, I-I'm sorry, s-stay".

Without any answer Dean moved over and pulled Sam into the bed where he was lying before. For a guy in pain, his strength was still the same. Sam didn't resist, probably because it took him by surprise.

Dean latched onto Sam, first groaning in pain, but then it seemed to pass. Some pain was still there, to deal with it Dean just squeezed his brother more tighter and nuzzled himself into Sam's chest.

Sam groaned because it was to tight and because Dean on (in) his chest felt so good.

"Dean can you please just loosen up a little".

Dean obeyed but he still didn't change the position he was in.

"Sam?"

"Yeh Dean?"

"I-I-I Lo—"

"Yeh I know"

"No I mean I really LOV—"

"Me to"

" I mean I love you like no brother should"

Sam was actually surprised that Dean said it.

"I know! and I do too"

Dean smiled weakly and moved closer to Sam.

Throughout the night Sam heard Dean groaning, maybe it was the fact that he was groaning into his chest and it sent vibrations everywhere. Sam was just tired so he kept his moans to himself and tried to go to sleep.

---------------------------morning---------------------------------------

Dean woke up first but he didn't move, he was to tired and he didn't think he had the strength to get up himself. With his head still on Sam's chest his kissed to softly in the middle. It doesn't matter how softly it was, it was enough to stifle a moan from Sam and to make him wake up.

"Dude could you please get me up". Dean moved off Sam's chest so Sam could get up. Sam helped Dean up and into the chair.

"You know I'm not a cripple and can we go and get breakfast now?".

He got Dean up and let Dean walk himself, which looked pretty funny, like he had a rash between his legs.

They got down stairs to the reception to check out and the girl was there smiling at them.

"It sounds and looks like you to had a great night". The receptionist said to Sam pointing at Dean. Sam was about to say that she got it wrong when Dean decided to play along with it.

"He is such a tiger, no wonder why it hurts in the morning, his wild!". Dean said pleased with himself he put his arm around Sam and walked out of the hotel. Once out of there

"Dean, what the hell?"

"Relax Sammy, I was joking"

"Yeh obviously, but she doesn't know that!"

"Sammy, since when do you care what people think".

They went to sit down and eat breakfast. Dean smiling widley and eating his food made Sam wonder

"What's up?"

Dean couldn't act more like a child, from underneath the table he rubbed his foot along what Dean would call "Little Sam". Sam gasped and jumped, he tried to make It as if nothing happened because people were starting to look in their direction.

But that didn't stop Dean he kept it up and was eating at the same time, he looked like he was doing nothing. But he kept continuing.

Sam thought he had stopped for a while, but boy was he wrong. Dean had taken his shoe of and he gripped the end of "little Sam". Sam gasped a little to loud, what am I kidding the whole room was looking at him.

"I need to go the bathroom", he went off quickly and Dean was left there laughing.

**Please review… **

**Do you like it? What do you want to see from them?**


	5. To readers

To readers, im sorry but im am not going to coninue to write this story and all other stories i have already written. But for 2008 i am going to start new and fresh stories, obviously based on the same topic, of Sam and Dean. So once again im sorry and i hope you will read my other stories.

from brotherly love. 


End file.
